The Reservoir
by rika08
Summary: No one was supposed to pass through an anomaly. Especially Jess. But when you're faced with a Mosasaur in front and the anomaly behind you, you take the one that you'll live longer. Can BEcker overcome his hatred of anomalies to save Jess?
1. Chapter 1

It was an absolutely beautiful day. The air was warm, the sun hung high in the sky. Not a single cloud drifted through the big blue. The sun glistened off the water within the city swimming reservoir. The reservoir was contained like many city spillways. High concrete walls surrounded the waters. Small platforms extended from the wall, barely big enough for people to walk along. A spillway vent was built in to prevent flooding of the area. The manmade beach was packed with people. Several stayed on land, sunbathing, while most were on the water, relaxing.

"Derry, come on, let's go back to the beach." Whined a young woman. She was tall and slender. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Derry looked over his shoulder. "Oh come on, Heather, we're almost there. Where's your sense of fun?"

"On the beach where we should be." Heather replied.

Derry rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Why are you so interested in the spillway, anyways?" Heather asked.

Derry turned and winked. "You'll see."

Heather sighed. She followed Derry along the walkway. They came to the entrance of the spillway. Derry stopped and inspected the spillway.

"That's weird." Derry said.

"What?" Heather asked.

"There's water running off." Derry answered.

"Well it is a spillway. Water does spill from it." Heather replied.

Derry shook his head. "No, the spill way is meant to have water run into it, not out of it. Especially in the summer."

"So?" Heather asked.

Derry walked off the walkway and stood in the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked.

"I'm gonna go take a look." He answered.

"Are you mad?" Heather asked.

"Look it's just a spillway. What's gonna be in a spillway?" Derry asked.

Heather shook her head. "Derry-"

"Look, two minutes and we'll go back to the beach." Derry said.

Heather sighed.

Derry walked into the spillway. Heather walked to the entrance and watched Derry disappear into the spillway. Heather bit her lip and looked back at the beach anxiously. She looked back at the entrance and took a hesitant step into the entrance.

"Derry? Heather asked.

"Whoa." She heard.

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"I don't know. It's huge thought." Derry answered.

"Okay, let's go back." Heather called.

"One sec. I want get a closer look."

"Derry!" Heather pleaded.

"What in the hell? Heather there's something in here." Derry called.

"Derry get out now!" Heather yelled.

Suddenly Derry cried screamed bloody murder. Heather jerked form the entrance in shock, slipping backwards into the water. She slipped under the water. As she surfaced, she heard something splash into the water near her. Heather surfaced but saw nothing. She turned around, facing the entrance again. Heather shook as she watched blood mixed with water run off the spillway. She turned and started swimming back toward the beach.

Something brushed past her legs, catching Heather's attention. She stopped swimming and looked around. She couldn't see anything along the surface near her. It brushed past her again, harder this time. Heather gasped in surprise. She started swimming back toward the beach. Then something sharp latched onto her legs. Heather managed a weak scream before being dragged beneath the water's surface.

* * *

let the carnage begin :D

note: ignore grammar mistakes...i'm just too lazy to fix them.


	2. Chapter 2

Four black government vehicles pulled into the parking lot of the reservoir. The passengers emptied out quickly, each one carrying a variation of the same weapon. Most were dressed in black clothes, giving a military feel to the unit. However, three of them wore more natural clothing.

"Wow, so this is the cities new reservoir." Connor said. His brow rose slightly. "Looks cool. Maybe we can visit it later. You know, after we deal with the anomaly."

"Or maybe you can take a dip with the creature?" Becker offered.

Connor's eyes widened slightly. "I call anomaly duty."

Becker and Abby smirked.

Matt smirked. "You'll need a layout of the area and with Jess out-"

"Just say 'please'." said an excited voice. Everyone jumped. Connor jumped to the side as Jess appeared behind him. She had a large floral tote bag over her shoulder. She wore a pair of jean shorts that was actually longer than her skirts. Beneath her light blue lace top was what appeared to be the upper half of a light purple swimsuit. Her hair was let loose around her face, but held back by a headband.

Becker tried to keep his glances from Jess, but he found it difficult. It wasn't every day that Jess wasn't in a skirt or a dress at the office. She was wearing clothes that didn't seem her style. Truth be told, it didn't look like Jess at all. But she was an eye-catching sight nonetheless.

"Whoa." Connor gasped.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Abby asked.

"Well it **was** my day off until the police closed down the reservoir. I was leaving when I saw you guys pull up and I thought I'd help." Jess said.

"Jess you're not a field agent." Matt said.

"No, but I won't be any good to you guys driving to the ARC when you need information now." Jess said. "Besides, I already know all you need to about this place."

Matt looked and Jess and sighed. "Connor, you, Abby, and Becker stay here on land and search for the anomaly. Jess and I'll search the reservoir."

"I've got a boat already waiting." Jess said.

Matt nodded. "Good work, Jess."

"Connor, Abby, you two have a look around. I'll catch up with you in a bit." Becker said.

Abby nodded slowly. "Sure."

Matt noticed Becker eyeing him. "Jess, why don't you head down to the boat, I'll meet you there."

Jess nodded. "You got it." She turned and headed toward the dock.

Matt turned to Becker. "If you've got something to say, say it."

Becker waited until he was sure the others were out of earshot. "Alright. What in the blazes are you thinking allowing Jess in the field? She has no proper training for fieldwork, nor does she have any idea how to handle a creature incursion. Having her out here is only going put her in danger and slow us down."

"Which is exactly why Jess is with me. I'm aware of her lack of training, Becker. If Jess is going to be in the field, I want her in my sight." Matt explained.

"Jess shouldn't be here in the first place." Becker replied.

"You're right, she shouldn't be, but she is." Matt said. "I'll keep an eye on her, Becker."

Matt could see that Becker wanted to say more, but he didn't. Instead, Becker nodded and turned from him. He walk from Matt, following the direction Abby and Connor had set out minutes before. Matt sighed deeply and walked toward the docks where Jess was waiting for him.

Jess was waiting in the pontoon on the docks. She'd tied her hair into a ponytail and set her back aside. She was standing on the front deck of the pontoon, leaning against the railing. She turned her head, seeing Matt.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine. Everything ready?" Matt replied.

Jess nodded. "All set. Sonar's reading clearly, all comms are distributed, scanners are reading black boxes and the anomaly."

"Let's go then." Matt said.

* * *

Becker watched the pontoon drive from the dock toward the center of the reservoir. He could see Jess sitting on one of the benches watching the water beside her. He knew Matt was could watch over her, he trusted Matt. But Becker couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling gnawing at him from the inside. Something about having Jess out on the water, out of his aiding reach just made him uncomfortable.

"Oi, Becker, you coming?"

Becker turned. Connor and Abby were watching him, ten meters ahead of him. Connor was holding the portable anomaly detector in his hand. Abby was standing beside him, watching Becker.

"Do you have the coordinate for the anomaly?" Becker asked.

Connor nodded. "Yep. It's about halfway across the reservoir." He looked up. "On the other side."

Becker and Abby turned their heads toward the reservoir. They'd just gone several meters in the wrong direction. Becker gave Abby an irritated glance before he started walking toward the other end of the reservoir.

"Hey don't blame me; I've never been here before." Connor protested.

"He's not Connor. Becker's just a little worried about Jess." Abby said. She turned to follow Becker.

Connor followed behind them, still following the detection devise. "There's really no need to worry about Jess out there. All the real dangerous sea predators wouldn't survive in the reservoir."

Strangely enough, Connor's words eased a little bit of Becker's concerns.

"I'd be more worried about Jess drowning." Connor stated.

Or not.

"Connor." Abby warned.

"Oh…shuttin' up now." Connor said.

"Thank you.' Becker snapped.

Connor smirked and glanced to Abby. She shared the smirk, but looked back ta Becker. "Besides, Matt's with her. He's about as careless as you. Jess is in good hands."

Becker said nothing as they walked around the reservoir.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride around the reservoir took about an hour and went uneventful. Neither Matt nor Jess saw any sign of a creature incursion, nor did the sonar pick up anything they didn't see. Matt leaned against the railing near the piloting station. Jess was seated at the bow of the boat, watching the water.

Matt reached for his comm. "Becker what's your status?"

"_We're about twenty meters from the anomaly's location."_ Becker answered.

"What's taking you so long?" Matt asked.

"_Connor decided to go swimming and lose the detector at the same time." _Becker answered.

Jess snorted to herself. She turned her head, meeting Matt's amused look. "Does Connor still have the detector?"

"_No Abby's reading it." _Becker answered.

"Copy that. Contact us when you've secured the anomaly." Matt said.

"_Copy."_ Becker replied.

"Becker sounds amused." Jess stated.

Matt nodded. "Must be this weather."

Jess giggled.

A soft beep sounded form the controls. Jess stopped laughing quickly. She rose form her seat and walked to Matt's side. Matt leaned over the controls beside the driver. They watched the sonar screen as several white dots appeared. They were large, moving fast toward them.

"Stop the boat." Matt ordered.

The man nodded and eased the boat to a stop.

"Becker, sonar's just picked up something." Matt informed.

"_Creature?"_

"Possibly." Matt replied.

Jess walked to the edge. She peeked over the railing, minding her distance from the eater. She held her EMD tight in her hands, ready to fire if needed.

Matt watched the sonar. The dots were growing closer to the boat. Dozens of them less than ten meters from the boat.

Jess watched the water's surface. She spotted something beneath the water. "There!"

Matt looked up at Jess. He moved from the controls to her side. "Where?"

Jess pointed where she had seen movement. "Just over there."

Matt watched the water. But there was only tide ripples. "I don't see anything."

Jess frowned and looked back at Matt. "I know I'm not experienced for fieldwork, but I'm seeing things."

"I know, Jess. And I'm not saying you didn't see anything. I just didn't see what you saw yet." Matt replied.

Suddenly the boat jerked. Matt lost his balance and fell onto the floor of the boat. Jess hit the side door of the pontoon and fell through the door. She gasped in surprise seconds before she fell into the reservoir. Matt moved to the edge quickly, searching for Jess.

"Jess!" Matt yelled.

Jess surfaced several meters from the boat, gasping for air. She turned toward the boat. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure. Give me your hand." Matt said. He leaned over the open door of the boat, reaching for Jess.

Jess swam to the boats edge and reached for Matt's had. Suddenly she felt something skim her legs. Jess gasped and looked at the water around her. "There's something here."

"Jess give me your hand." Matt urged.

Jess waited no time and grabbed Matt's hand. He pulled her from the water just as something green broke through where Jess had been. Matt and Jess watched the port side of the boat and something broke through the surface. It rose from the water. The surface was smooth, but from beneath extended four flipper-like limbs. Then a small head peeked from beneath the surface. It swam along the boat.

"It's a giant turtle!" Jess exclaimed.

Matt smirked. "Archelon ischyros."

"Late cretaceous, aren't they?" Jess asked.

Matt nodded. "Right."

"It's beautiful." Jess said. She leaned over the boat to get a closer look at the turtle. Jess slowly reached over the edge of the boat. She placed her hand on the turtles shell and giggled.

"Jess." Matt said.

Jess pulled her hand from the Archelon's shell. "It massive. At least two meter long."

"Believe it or not, this is a juvenile." Matt said.

Jess looked at Matt. "What?"

"Full grown Archelon can grow up to four meters long." Matt explained.

Jess sighed heavily. "That's big."

Matt nodded. "The good news is that they don't eat things like us."

"Well that's good news." Jess said.

Matt smiled at Jess's enthusiasm. Movement to his left caught his attention. He looked up and saw several more Archelon's swimming alongside the boat. Each one no bigger than two meters long. Matt nudged Jess's shoulder and pointed out at the pod. "Must be a family swarm."

"What would bring them here?" Jess asked.

Matt shook his head. "I'm not sure. Becker, Jess and I found a small pod of Archelon ischyros. Giant sea turtles. Any sign of the anomaly?"

"_We've reached the coordinates now. It's on the south face of the reservoir."_ Becker explained.

Jess looked over her shoulder. The south wall was behind them. She could barely make out the three figures walking on the edge. The spillway was right beneath them. Jess' eyes narrowed on the spillway. She rose from the door and walked to the controls. She took the binoculars from the driver and looked at the wall. Jess watched the floor of the spillway. Water ran off from the inside.

"Matt, the spillway." Jess said.

Matt rose from the door and walked to Jess' side.

Jess passed him the binoculars. "Look at the base of the spillway."

Matt held the binoculars to his eyes and focused on the spillway. He watched as water ran down into the reservoir. "The water run off must be from a source on the other side of the anomaly."

"A beach?" Jess suggested.

Matt nodded, lowering the binoculars. "Could be. Becker, Jess and I think the anomaly's beneath you. Inside the spillway. We're seeing run off into the reservoir from within the spillway."

"_Copy that."_ Becker replied.

Jess dropped her eyes back to the Archelon swarm, but they'd done. Jess looked down at the sonar; the entire swarm was retreating back toward the anomaly, very quickly. Jess frowned. What would send the pod fleeting toward the anomaly? They were massive, unless there was something bigger in the reservoir.

"Matt, the Archelon." Jess said.

Matt looked down at the sonar. "They're heading back."

"Heading back in a hurry." Jess noted.

Matt nodded slowly. "Something has them scared."

"Another creature?" Jess asked.

Matt nodded again.

Jess swallowed, fearful of her next question. "What creature hunts these turtles, Matt?"

Matt glanced to Jess before answering. "Mosasaurus hoffmannii."

Jess turned her head slowly, looking out at the water toward the spillway. "I read that the largest skeleton was seventeen meters long."

Matt nodded slowly. "Tylosaurus proriger, one of the subspecies of the Mosasaur."

Jess looked down at the sonar. "Sonar's not finding anything larger than the boat."

"That's good then." Matt replied.

The sonar beeped again. Jess and Matt looked at the screen. Another dot came into their view. It was large, large than the Archelon pod. It was moving up behind them fast. But there was something else. A loud buzzing sound, coming from behind them.

Matt looked over his shoulder. Another boat was out on the water, heading toward them. "What the hell are they thinking?"

Jess looked at Matt and then to the boat. "I thought the area was secure."

Matt nodded. "So did I. Becker, we've got a situation on the water."

"_Yeah I see the boat."_ Becker replied.

"We'll send him back to the docks." Matt said. He gestured the driver toward the other boat. The driver nodded and started the boat again. He steered the boat from the spillway, toward the upcoming boat. They sped through the water toward the boat.

Matt flagged the boat driver. "You need to get out of reservoir! We have a situation out here."

"What's going on?" the man asked.

Jess noticed the small boy in the boat with the man. The sonar beeped again, catching her attention. She looked down at the screen. The large dot was moving past them, toward the spillway. But that wasn't right. The dot had stopped right beside them, yet it was still moving? Jess turned toward the spillway. She picked up the binoculars and watched the spillway.

The water walk calm, save for the Archelon's rising into the spillway. She couldn't see anything beneath the surface. Suddenly the water exploded in front of the spillway. Jess jumped as she watched a massive Mosasaur burst from the water, trying to catch on of the Archelon's within its large jaws. It missed the last Archelon before landing back in the water with a massive splash.

"Oh my god." Jess gasped.

"Cut the engine." Matt ordered.

"What the bloody hell was that?" the man asked.

Matt turned back to the other boat driver. "Cut your engine now!"

The man looked at Matt. "Are you mad? I'm getting the hell out of here." He revved his engine and quickly started toward the docks.

"Wait!" Matt called, but it was too late.

The second boat drove away fast, but it didn't did get far. The water exploded beneath the boat. The boat was thrown into the air, tipping onto its side. Matt and Jess watched helplessly as the people were thrown from the boat.

"Becker, we've got civilians in the reservoir." Matt explained. He threw his jacket off and tossed it onto the floor. He pushed the side door open and dove into the reservoir.

"Matt!" Jess yelled. She ran to the edge of the boat.

Matt surfaced several metered from the boat. He swam toward the capsized vessel. The small boy was floating by the boat, trying to climb onto the capsized boat. Matt swam up behind them kid and lifted him out of the water and onto the boat.

Jess watched Matt anxiously as he dove beneath the surface, looking for the driver, who had yet to surface. Matt surfaced, without the driver. He climbed up onto the capsized boat beside the child. The water rippled around the boat. Jess caught sight of the Mosasaur beneath the surface. It hit the boat, knocking it about the water. Matt held onto the child as the boat tipped toward the water unsteadily.

Jess bit her lip. If the boat sunk, Matt and the child would be easy prey for the Mosasaur. But if they started the boat's engine, the Mosasaur would attack it, and that would put more people in danger. Jess looked back at the spillway. It wasn't too far from the boat. Jess nodded, forming an idea. She turned to the boat operator. "When I give the word, start up the engine, and head toward the boat."

The man frowned.

"Just do it!" Jess ordered.

The man nodded.

Jess walked to the opposite end of the boat and pushed open the door. She nodded at the driver and dove into the water. She heard the engine of the boat start up. Jess surfaced and quickly propelled herself in the water toward the spillway. Her mind quickly shifted back to high school swim team competitions. Her eyes focused on the spillway entrance, her finish line, and her safe point.

* * *

yeah i'm kinda evil to people


	4. Chapter 4

Connor walked behind Becker and Abby, still dripping wet from his tumble into the reservoir. He'd taken a weary step and slipped into the water, taking the detector with him. It had taken nearly fifteen minutes to find the blasted thing again. Thankfully it still worked. Becker had taken the detector from Connor and given it to Abby for safekeeping.

They stood on the south face of the reservoir, several meters from the anomaly's origin point. However all are them was clean grassy fields. The reservoir was in front of them, clear of all vessels save for theirs. The boat was floating along the water's surface at least ten meters off the south wall. Becker could see Matt and Jess kneeling in the boat, looking over the edge.

"_Becker, Jess and I found a small pod of Archelon __ischyros. Giant sea turtles. Any sign of the anomaly?"_ Matt's voice asked over the comms.

"We've reached the coordinates now. We're on the south ridge, right behind you. But there's no sign of an anomaly." Becker explained.

"_Becker, Jess and I think the anomaly's beneath you. Inside the spillway. We're seeing run off into the reservoir from within the spillway."_ Matt replied.

Becker walked to the edge of the reservoir wall. He looked over the edge. Right beneath his feet was the roof to the spillway. "Copy that."

Abby and Connor walked over to Becker and looked down.

"Anyone got an idea how to get down?" Abby asked.

"One, but I ain't volunteerin' for it." Connor said.

Suddenly a large turtle rose form the water. It crawled up the spillway floor and crawled into the tunnel. It was an incredibly large turtle, at least two meters long. Another turtle came up behind the first and followed in through the tunnel. The group of turtles swarmed the entrance, moving quickly out of the water.

"Something's scared them." Abby muttered.

"Do I want to know what has these things scared?" Becker asked.

"The only thing that really hunts these are Mosasaurs." Connor answered.

Becker sighed. "Not something I needed to know, Connor."

"Sorry." Connor said.

"Do you hear that?" Abby asked.

Becker and Connor looked out at the reservoir, listening. There was a faint buzzing sound coming from the reservoir. It sounded like a boat motor, but the boat wasn't running. Then they saw it. A second boat out on the water.

"What the hell is going on?" Becker demanded, rising to his feet.

"How did he get on the water?" Abby asked.

"_Becker__, we've got a situation on the water."_

"Yeah I see the boat." Becker replied. "Bloody idiot."

"_We'll send him back to the docks."_ Matt said.

Becker and the others watched Matt's boat reach the second. There was a moment of silence before the water exploded in front of them. Becker, Abby, and Connor, all threw themselves from the reservoir's edge. The water exploded in front of them. A massive creature propelled itself from the water. Its face was long and narrow. Becker could see the rows of jagged sharp teeth. Its body was sleek accompanied by two large flippers. It fell back into the water with a large splash.

"Don't tell me that was a Mosasaur." Becker said.

"Sorry mate." Connor said.

Becker rose to his feet and moved slowly toward the edge. He heard the starting of a boat motor and looked out at the reservoir. Seconds later the second boat was thrown into the air by a massive water surge. The boat capsized into the water, throwing the passengers into the reservoir.

"Damnit!" Becker cursed. He watched helplessly as someone surfaced.

"What do we do?" Abby asked.

"What can we do?" Connor replied.

They watched from the ridge as Matt dove into the water, swimming toward the boat. They could see him pull the child onto the boat, but the Mosasaur was still around the boat.

"That boat won't take another hit." Becker said.

"What's Jess going?" Connor asked.

Becker's eyes shot back to Jess, still on the boat. She had moved to the opposite side of the boat, the starboard side. She pushed open the door and dove into the reservoir. The boat motor started and headed away from Jess. Becker watched and Jess surface from the water, swimming toward the wall of the reservoir. The rippled in the water caught Becker's attention; the Mosasaur was swimming after Jess.

"Damnit, Jess!" Becker yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Jess kicked furiously in the water. She used her arms to move faster with each stroke. The ridge was only meters way. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest. She could hear the Mosasaurs movements in the water, coming up behind her. Jess forced herself to swim faster. The ridge was right in front of her.

Jess grabbed onto the walkway of the ridge and heaved herself out of the water. She gasped deeply, pulling her feet up. Jess rose to her feet, leaning against the south wall. Her heart was still beating frantically in her chest. Her hands trembled against the wall. She'd made it. She'd made it to the ridge before the Mosasaur could reach her. Looking up from the water, Jess could see Matt and the little boy in the boat.

"Jess stay where you are!" Matt ordered. He gestured back the driver. The boat started heading toward her.

"Jess!"

Jess' head snapped up. Abby, Connor, and Becker were leaning over the reservoir edge. Connor and Becker held their EMD's ready, watching the water. Abby held her hand down for Jess. Jess turned and reached up. She was at least a meter from Abby's hand. She rose onto her tiptoes for Abby's hand, but her height wasn't enough to reach Abby.

"Come on Jess, you can do it." Abby urged.

Jess lowered herself and shook her head. "I can't reach."

"Watched out!" Connor yelled.

Jess turned around quickly. She gasped in horror as the Mosasaur burst from the water right in front of her. Jess slammed her back against the wall as she felt both air and water splash over her. She could feel the Mosasaur's teeth cutting through the air, centimeters from her body. But the Mosasaur missed Jess and slipped back beneath the water's surface. Jess exhaled deeply.

"Jess!"

Jess looked up. Becker was leaning above her, reaching down. "Give me your hand."

Jess turned around and reached up. But as before, she was short, only this time it was a few centimeters. Jess bit her lip and rose to her tiptoes again. Her fingers grazed Becker's as she reached. But still she couldn't reach. "I can't reach."

"Yes you can, Jess. Just reach." Becker urged.

"It's coming back!" Abby warned.

Jess turned quickly. The water along the edge of the walk way rippled, just as before. Jess quickly moved along the ridge. The water exploded against as the Mosasaur burst form the water. However, this time it used the walkway to slide toward Jess. Jess screamed and threw herself into the spillway entrance. She collided with the floor as the Mosasaur brushed over her. Pain erupted in her leg as she heard the water slosh around her.

Jess looked up from the ground to find that the Mosasaur had slipped back into the water. She winced painfully and looked at her leg. The material on her right leg was shredded and gaping open. Blood seeped from a large cut on her leg, soaking into her shorts. The cut was jagged, from the teeth of the Mosasaur. Jess placed her hand over her bleeding leg and forced herself to her feet. She groaned as she applied weight to her injured leg.

"Jess!" she heard Becker call.

"I'm in here!" she replied.

Suddenly the Mosasaur burst from the water, sliding into the spillway entrance. Jess screamed and threw herself out of its way. She slid down the spillway on the hater than continued to flow out. She could hear the Mosasaurs roar behind her.

In the dark tunnel, Jess saw a bright light. She looked ahead. Not five meters from her hovered the anomaly. Jess gasped in aw, but quickly pushed it aside when she heard the Mosasaur coming up behind her. Jess moved closer to the anomaly. She had a decision to make, face the Mosasaur, or face whatever was through the anomaly. Either choice could result in her death. However, the anomaly postponed her death, even if it was only for a moment. Take a deep breath, Jess threw herself into the anomaly as the Mosasaur reached her.


	6. Chapter 6

Becker felt the heart in his chest beat against his ribs as he watched the Mosasaur slide across the walkway toward Jess. He fired quickly, knocking the Mosasaur off its target and back into the water. He stared at the entrance, but there was no sign of Jess. His heart quickened. Had it taken her? Had he fired too late?

"Jess?" Becker called. He listened for a reply. Seconds ticked by, feeling like an eternity.

"I'm in here!" came her reply.

Becker felt his heart ease. Jess was alive. She was alive. But his relief was short lived when the Mosasaur burst from the reservoir. Its massive body slid from the water and through the entrance of the spillway. Becker fired again, but the creature kept moving deeper into the spillway.

Becker slung the strap of his EMD around his shoulder and grabbed the edge of the wall. He swung his legs over the edge and dropped onto the walkway below the wall. Matt came up alongside the entrance in the boat. He jumped off and raced into the spillway in front of Becker. Becker entered closely behind Matt, both following the creature and Jess.

Matt and Becker ran through the tunnel. The water splashed against their boots and legs, drenching their clothes. They could hear the Mosasaur in front of them. Their EMD lights flicked on, illuminating the tunnel. They aimed the light just as the Mosasaur vanished into the anomaly.

Becker froze, watching the anomaly. It hung like all the others he'd seen. But in the tunnel, Becker only saw the anomaly. There was no Mosasaur. And what was worse, there was no Jess either. She was gone.

Becker shook his head. "No."

"Damnit." Matt snapped. "Abby, Connor, get down her now! We lost Jess in the anomaly. Jess went into the anomaly."

"_We're on our way." _Abby replied.

Becker turned to Matt. "She should have stayed behind. I told you, she should have stayed behind. You said you'd watch after her, Matt. Jess' safety was your responsibility!"

"You're right, she was my responsibility. And if we lose Jess I'll have to live with that. But I'm going through to do everything I can to make sure we don't lose her. I don't care if you go with me or not, Becker, but I'm not going to let procedure rules prevent me from going through there and findin' Jess." Matt explained.

Becker froze. The rules said no one goes through an anomaly. "Security rules all trips through an anomaly-"

Matt didn't give Becker a chance to finished his sentence. "So you're going to let Jess die?"

Becker said nothing.

"Because if we seal that now, Jess will die." Matt explained.

Becker shook his head. He hadn't managed to step through in anomaly in over a year. He couldn't go back through another anomaly. Not after losing Sarah. He couldn't bring himself to go anywhere near an anomaly after losing her.

Connor and Abby jogged down the tunnel. "What's the plan?"

"The three of us are goin' after Jess." Matt answered.

Abby looked to Becker. "You're not going with us?"

Becker shook his head.

"Becker, this is Jess. You can't just not go in after her. There's no telling what's on the other side of that anomaly." Connor replied.

"Becker's made his choice. We've got two hours to find her before he'll seal up the anomaly." Matt explained.

Becker, Abby, and Connor both stared at Matt in shock.

"Let's go." Matt ordered. He turned to the anomaly and walked through. Abby and Connor both gave Becker one last glance before running in after Matt.

Becker sighed raggedly. He couldn't go back through. He couldn't.

* * *

short chapter, but i think it works alone


	7. Chapter 7

Jess stumbled out of the anomaly. Her right leg gave out, causing her to stumble in the sandy beach. She dragged herself from the anomaly just as the Mosasaur came through behind her. Jess moved quickly out of the Mosasaurus' reach. It roared, snapping its jaws at her, but she was too far from it. It grunted in defeat and dragged its body toward the water. Jess exhaled deeply. It was then she looked around at her surroundings.

Jess was lying on a vast beach from the Cretaceous period. White sand covered the beach for nearly ten meters where the forest line began. The sky was dotted with large white clouds. Large Pteranodons soared over the ocean, diving for fish off the shoreline.

Jess winced as her leg ached more intensely. She looked down as her leg kept bleeding. Jess pulled off her top and ripped it in half. She tied both halves together and tied it around her leg. Jess clenched her teeth tightly as her leg seared from the tourniquet. The bleeding slowed, but what had already fallen now dotted the beach. Jess swallowed nervously, if there were any predators around, they were easily smell her blood and follow her.

Jess rose to her feet, ignoring the pain in her leg. She needed to get back to the anomaly before it closed, or before something else found her. Jess took another quickly glance around the beach and froze.

Several meters behind the Anomaly was a large carcass of a Mosasaur. The smell made Jess sick to her stomach. Its flesh was rotting, exposed to the air. What concerned her more was not the dead creature itself, but what was devouring the creature. It was large. At least four meters tall and double in length. From the base of its elongated skull to the tip of its tail, ran a ragged sail. Two small arms tore at the carcass of the creature, covered in blood. It reminded Jess of a smaller version of a Spinosaurus. Shreds of the Mosasaur's flesh hung from between the teeth of the creature. But what concerned Jess more was the fact that the creature was staring directly at her. The creature turned from its carcass and roared viciously.

Jess turned quickly from the anomaly and burst running across the beach. She leg screamed in agony, but she kept running. She could hear and feel the thundering footsteps of the chasing creature. Jess ran as fast as her legs could let her toward the forest. She could feel blood running down her leg from her aggravated laceration, causing further pain to surge through her leg. She broke through the forest line and kept running. Her leg gave out seconds later, causing Jess to stumble into the ground. She heard the creature continue in front of her, but it quickly realized she was no longer running.

Jess pushed herself upright on the ground. She looked up as the creature turned around, searching for her. It turned around, easily finding Jess on the ground. Jess struggled on the ground, trying to crawl from the creature. It opened its bloody jaws, ready to attack her.

Suddenly another creature appeared. It burst through the forest and slammed its massive body into the first creature. Jess recognized the second creature. It stood at least a meter taller than the first, but its stubby arms and massive skull was enough for her to recognize a juvenile Tyrannosaurus Rex. The first creature turned to the Rex and roared viciously. The Rex roared in return, snapping its massive jaws at the creature.

The Spinosaurus slammed its body into the Rex, pushing it back into the forest. The Ex slammed its foot onto the ground and planted itself firmly against the Spinosaurus' strength. It ducked low, causing the Spinosaurus to tumble over the Rex. The Spinosaurus collapsed to the ground beside the Rex. The Rex stomped its foot on the Spinosaurus' thigh, pinning it to the ground. It opened its mouth wide and bit down on its neck. The Spinosaurus roared in agony and tried to pry the Rex's jaws from its neck. It its attempts went in vain. In one swift motion, the Rex ripped out the throat of the Spinosaurus, ending its agonizing roar.

Jess shook on the ground. In all her time at the ADD, all the things she'd seen while on the job, Jess had never seen anything so terrifying. Her eyes dropped to the ground. The blood from the Spinosaurus carcass was making its way toward her. Jess pulled her legs from the upcoming river of blood. She looked up at the Rex, which had already started feasting on the carcass.

Jess rose slowly from the ground. She kept her eyes on the Rex as she moved. She took small steps from the Rex and the carcass, watching her steps so not to attract the Rex's attention. Jess limped from the feasting Rex, moving slowly back toward the beach. Her foot snapped a twig, causing a loud crunching noise. The Rex looked up from its carcass. Jess closed her eyes, waiting for the Rex to find her.

Suddenly something grabbed her from behind and pulled her behind a nearby tree. A strong hand covered her mouth for a moment, keeping her from screaming. Jess turned her head slightly. Matt was behind her. His finger pressed against his lips, silently telling her to be silent. Jess nodded. It was silent for a moment, but it was short lived as the Rex continued feasting on the carcass. Jess exhaled slowly. She felt Matt relax behind her. His hand dropped from her mouth.

"This way." Matt whispered. He led Jess from the feasting Rex, toward the beach.

They walked back to the edge of the forest and found Connor and Abby waiting for them behind a fallen tree. Matt frowned and crouched beside them. Abby was leaning against the tree, occasionally glancing over it. Jess eased herself onto the ground, wincing as the movement aggravated her leg further. She noticed Becker wasn't among them.

"What happened on the beach?" Matt asked.

"A Deinonychus scouted the beach and found the Mosasaur carcass. Called part of the pack and started eating." Connor explained.

"They're blocking our path right to the anomaly." Abby finished, glancing from the beach.

"You guys came through the anomaly to get me?" Jess asked. She placed her hand over her leg, which had started bleeding again.

"Of course we did." Matt said. He looked at Jess, eyeing her leg. "Connor, give me your belt."

Connor raised his brow but looked at Jess. He spotted her leg and quickly removed his belt and passed it to Matt. Matt took the belt and wrapped it around Jess' thigh. He secured it tightly around Jess's leg, causing her to seethe in pain.

"We'll have to move fast. If anything else smells the blood, we'll have a big problem." Matt said.

A deep growled echoed from behind them. Everyone froze in fear. Jess looked up slowly. Crouched behind the fallen tree was another creature. It was tall, two meter high. Its curved jaw was opened slightly, exposing the bloody teeth within its jaw. Over its red eyes were ridges that ran down half of its snout. Along the back of head and its upper neck stood thin barb like feathers. Two muscular arms clawed at the tree, ripping the bark from it.

Every rose quickly to their feet. Jess leaned on Abby, unable to place all her weight on her injured leg. The Deinonychus leapt over the tree and stalked toward them. Matt and Connor eased their way between the creature and the girls. Another hiss behind them caught their attention. A second Deinonychus stood behind them, cutting off any means of escape. One by one, more Deinonychus joined the two, swarming around them. Six Deinonychus total surrounded them, all hissing, clawing at the air.

Jess swallowed nervously. There was no chance they could survive. There were too many of them. They were too fast for the boys aim. Even if they got a shot, the Deinonychus would surely move before a second shot could be fired. She felt Abby's arm tightened around her waist. Abby must know they were in trouble, but she was trying to be brave for her.

"What do we do?" Abby asked.

"We keep to the plan. Connor, stay with them." Matt said.

"Are you mad? Connor asked.

"Just keep moving toward the anomaly." Matt replied. He slowly aimed his EMD toward one of the Deinonychus.

The Deinonychus in front of Matt crouched low, readying itself to pounce. Matt gripped his EMD tightly, ready to fire. The Deinonychus leapt into the air for Matt. Jess cringed against Abby. The Deinonychus soared through the air for Matt.

Suddenly the Rex ripped the Deinonychus from midair. The Rex crushed the Deinonychus in its jaws. It fell limp within the Rex's jaws. The pack of Deinonychus burst into a frenzy. They swarmed the Rex with lightning speed. Several leapt into the Rex's side and started clawing it. Others swarmed around its legs. The Rex dropped the Deinonychus carcass and started on the swarm.

"Come on!" called a familiar voice. Becker stood several meters behind the battling dinosaurs. His EMD rifle was aimed, ready to use.

"Let's go!" Matt ordered.

They moved fast around the Rex and the Deinonychus. Matt and Connor stayed between the Dinosaur's and the girls. Jess limped alongside Abby as they moved toward the beach. Abby and Jess moved as fast as they could. Jess' leg was in agony with every step she took. They past Becker, who was ready to move with them. Matt and Connor were right behind them. The anomaly was ten meters from them.

"Look out!" Becker yelled.

Jess and Abby had seconds to react. They both glanced over their shoulders as a stray Deinonychus crashed into them. Abby and Jess stumbled onto the ground. The force sent Jess rolling in a partial dive roll away from Abby and the others. She felt a heavy weight roll over her, passing her in the sand. She skid to a halt in the sand. Jess could feel she was lying on her back in the sand. She groaned and opened her eyes. Jess pushed herself onto her elbows. The anomaly was only six meters from her. Unfortunately, the Deinonychus lay between her and the anomaly.

The Deinonychus turned, and narrowed its eyes on Jess. It opened its mouth and hissed at her. Jess started dragging herself backwards through the sand, away from the Deinonychus. It crouched low at her, readying itself to pounce. It held its claws in front, ready to tears at her the moment she was within its reach.

Suddenly the Deinonychus was thrown from Jess. It skid in the sand, splashing into the ocean. Jess exhaled deeply. The Deinonychus rose form the water and screeched. The water around exploded as a Mosasaur trapped in within its massive jaws.

"Time to go." Becker said, appearing at Jess side. He slung his rifle around his shoulder and gather Jess into his arms. Jess tried to hold back her groan as the movement aggravated her leg further. Becker rose to his feet and turned to the others. Matt, Connor, and Abby were several meters from them. "Matt, let's go!"

"Get Jess through!" Matt ordered.

"Hold on." Becker said. He turned and started running for the anomaly. Jess wrapped her arms around Becker's neck and held on. She watched the anomaly grow closer with each step Becker took. She could hear more Deinonychus behind them, but she didn't dare look back.

Jess closed her eyes as the bright light of the anomaly overpowered her sight. The cretaceous weather was overridden with the musky heat of the present. The small of the sea turned into a more tamed smell. Jess opened her eyes and Becker slid to the ground of the spillway. He slid to the wall of the spillway, facing the anomaly. Seconds later, Abby, Connor, and Matt stumbled through the anomaly.

"Lock it!" Becker ordered.

The soldier standing by the locking device quickly activated it. The oblong shaped anomaly quickly sealed into a solid sphere, contained.

Exhaustion overtook Jess. She exhaled deeply and leaned her head against Becker's chest. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily. She felt Becker's arms wrap around her body tightly. He leaned his head down against hers, cradling her in his arms.

* * *

*massive sigh* wow...you have no idea how many times i had to edit this chapter because i didn't like it...i'm still not completely happy with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Jess sat in the locker room back at the ARC. She shook her head. Even on her day off, she couldn't manage to avoid coming into the office. Jess winced as she shifted her weight off her injured leg. After she'd returned with the others, she'd been sent to the medical wing. The medic had cleaned her laceration. Surprisingly, there was no sign of infection, nor any damage caused by blood loss. Apparently, it looked like more blood than it really was. He'd bandaged her leg and given her the clear to leave.

Abby had given Jess her spare shorts from her locker, as Jess' were ripped and bloody. Changing into the shorts had been difficult, and slightly painful, but Jess had managed. She now wore Abby's short, which were much shorter than the previous pair jess had been wearing. The legs on the shorts were centimeters over the bandage wrapped around her leg. Replacing her top was another story. Luckily, Jess had a spare shirt in her locker. She slipped the layered tank over her pink swimsuit. Jess shivered slightly. She'd founder herself colder since her return. Most likely due to her swimming and traveling through timelines. She pulled her light brown cardigan from her locker and slipped her arms through the sleeves. Jess tied the two halves together and closed her locker.

"There you are."

Jess turned. Becker was standing in front of the locker room door. "Oh, were you looking for me?"

Becker nodded. "For the past hour, actually."

Jess smiled lightly. "I'm sorry. The medic had to give me the all clear and then I had to explain to both Lester and Burton about why I went through the anomaly when I had no field training, which is not easy to do, and then-"

"Jess." Becker cut her off.

"Sorry. I'm rambling again. Did you want something?" Jess asked.

Becker nodded. "Yes. I wanted to say that what you did today was probably the most reckless and illogical action I've ever seen you do."

Jess eyes widened. She had expected Becker to reprimand her for what she'd done, but she hadn't expected him to be so…well…blunt about it. Jess took a breath, hoping to keep herself calm.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking diving into the reservoir with a Mosasaur ten meters from the boat?" Becker asked.

"I was thinking I could distract it while Matt got the child to safety." Jess snapped back. It wasn't often she lost her temper, but Becker was surly getting her to snap today. "If the boat had started without something to distract the Mosasaur, the boat would have been attacked. More people would have been in danger then."

"It wasn't your call to make, Jessica. You have no field training." Becker replied. "What you did today was reckless and nearly cost you your leg."

"It's a scratch!" Jess snapped. She turned to the beck and grabbed her bag.

"A scratch doesn't need stitched to ensure it heals." Becker replied.

"How many times have you returned injured, Becker?" Jess asked.

Becker shook his head. "I've been trained for this, Jessica."

Jess took a deep breath and straightened her back. "Look I may not have any military training, or know animal behaviors. I mean gosh, the first weapon I've ever held was the EMD pistol. But I do know that the only way that child and Matt would've survived, is if that Mosasaur had something else to chase. If there had been anything else I could have used to distract it, I would have Becker. But there wasn't. I took a risk, just like all of you out there. You saw for yourself that I made it to the spillway before the Mosasaur. I have my own training that you don't know about. Now, I'm sorry you feel that my actions were reckless, but I am not sorry for diving into that reservoir. And I am most certainly not going to apologize for it."

"You're actions nearly got you killed, Jessica." Becker replied. "Yes, you outswam the Mosasaur. Congratulations. You got lucky today, but you may not be so lucky the next time. And if Burton and Lester don't make sure there isn't a next time, I will. You're not field agent, your place it at the ADD."

Jess pointed her index finger at Becker. "Don't you dare tell me where my place, Becker! Have I ever tried to convince you or Matt from doing something stupid on a mission? No. I don't. No matter how many times you pull a reckless stunt, I don't say anything because you never listen. So what do you think gives you the right to-"

Becker cut Jess's words short. Before Jess realized what he was doing, Becker had his hands on her cheeks, pulling her closer toward him. His lips met hers quickly, cutting off her rant. For a second, Jess was shock, but after the shock had past, Jess melted beneath Becker's touch. Her bag slipped off her shoulder and onto the floor unnoticed. Her hands held onto his forearms, beneath his elbow.

Becker gently moved from Jess. His hand fell from her face, but stayed on her upper arms. He couldn't bring himself to look Jess in the eye. Part out of fear for what could have happened today. And part for ambushing her. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought I'd lost you, Jess."

Jess opened her mouth to speak.

"Becker?"

Becker's hand fell from Jess's face, simultaneously pushing Jess' hands from him. Jess stepped from Becker and eased herself onto the bench. Becker turned toward the door. Matt entered the locker room, oblivious to what he'd interrupted.

"What, Matt?" Becker asked.

"Lester and Burton would like a word with you." Matt explained.

"Right." Becker said.

Matt glanced between Becker and Jess. "Did I interrupt anything?"

Becker shook his head. "No." Without a second glance, Becker walked around Matt and left the locker room.

Matt turned to Jess, who was looking at the floor. "You alright Jess?"

Jess's head snapped up. She gave him a false smile, which he'd hoped would be real. "Yeah. I'm fine."

If Matt suspected Jess was lying, he didn't show it. He nodded. "Alright. Listen, if the medics given you the all clear, you should head home before your legs starts hurting."

Jess nodded. "Good idea." She grabbed her purse form the ground and rose slowly to her feet.

"Take it easy on leave." Matt advised.

"Only if you promise not to burn down the ARC while I'm gone." Jess replied.

Matt smirked. "I'll try."

Jess giggled light as she walked past Matt. She pulled opened the door and walked out of the locker room. She walked through the hall toward the elevator. She limped slightly, trying to avoid too much weight on her leg. Even with it slightly anesthetized, it hurt. Jess walked past the ADD, toward Lester and Burton's office. She could see Becker through the glass. He stood tall within his arms behind his back. Burton was talking at the moment. Jess past the office quickly. She stepped into the elevator, confused and hurt. She didn't understand what had come over Becker in the locker room. One moment he was furious with her, the next he kissed her, and then he pushed her away. Jess took a deep breath as the doors closed.

* * *

yeah, i'm really mean. i hope you guys aren't comepltely furious with me about the fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Three days later, Jess bounced out of the elevator. To her amazement, the facility was still standing and running well. Never had she been so thankfully and so anxious to get back to work. All she had been able to do for the past three days was lay around her apartment. It had been nice to finally have time to herself for some personal activities, but she found it rather boring alone. Abby and Connor had been gracious enough to tell them what had happened during the three days of her absences, but it wasn't the same.

Jess waved to Lester sitting behind his desk. Lester merely nodded and looked down at his paperwork. Jess bounced down the halls toward the locker room. She was absolutely ready to start back to work. No matter what the world sent to her.

Jess pushed open the locker room and froze. Becker leaning over the bench in front of his locker. He laced up his shoes, not looking up. Jess felt her heart beat against his ribs. She was ready for anything but this. Suddenly her leg ached more than it had. Jess shook her head. This was childish. She walked into the locker room and passed Becker. She walked to her locker and opened it up.

The room was silent, save for the few moves they made. Jess kept her eyes from Becker. She hung her purse up in her locker and pulled off her jacket. She could hear Becker moving behind her, but she refused to look at him. Jess hung up her coat and closed her locker. She quickly spun around, instantly colliding with Becker's chest. Jess gasped and stumbled against her locker.

"Sorry, Jess." Becker said.

Jess held up her hand. "No, no it's fine. I probably shouldn't have been in such a hurry."

"Are you alright?" Becker asked.

Jess nodded." I'm fine. But I should be getting to work. There's no telling what Connor's done to the ADD while i was gone."

Before Becker could reply, Jess quickly walked out of the locker room. Her heart thundered inside her chest. Jess took a deep breath and quickly walked to the ADD. She prayed silently for an anomaly. Anything to keep her from Becker.

* * *

Abby stood in the main room, leaning against one of the tables. Connor was beside her, working on some project for Burton. She watched Jess carefully, occasionally shifting her eyes to Becker, who was standing as far from Jess as he possibly could. Abby frowned. Something was wrong. Throughout the entire day, Jess had seemed less, enthusiastic about work. She threw herself into everything and did all she could to avoid being within four meters within Becker. Something had happened between the two of them. Something big. Replaying the past three days in her mind, Abby tried to remember if Jess had mentioned anything that could explain her actions now. But Abby couldn't think of anything.

Abby turned her head from Jess, to Connor. "Connor?"

"Eh?"

"Have you noticed something odd between Jess and Becker?" Abby asked.

"How so?" Connor asked.

"Jess can't seem to stand being near him. Usually she can't take her eyes off him, but…not today." Abby explained.

Connor looked up. He looked at Jess and then toward Becker. "Huh, that is weird."

Abby nodded. "I'm about Jess, Connor."

"You should talk to her. Try and see what's wrong." Connor suggested. He shrugged. "Maybe I can see what's goin' on with Becker?"

Abby smiled. "Good idea." She pushed herself off the table and walked to the ADD.

"Hey Abby." Jess smiled.

"Hey Jess. I was about to go out for some lunch. I thought, maybe you and I could go out together. Have a little girl time." Abby suggested.

Jess thought for a moment. "Um…well, I'm not sure now's the best time. With three days out, I'm way behind-"

"Three days that you needed. And you need lunch in you if you want to make it through the day." Abby said.

Jess sighed, smiling. "Okay."

"Great." Abby smiled. "My car?"

* * *

save them Abby! please save them!


	10. Chapter 10

Jess and Abby sat at a picnic bench at a nearby park. They'd cleaned up the remains of their lunch and were in the process of relaxing in the sun. Abby leaned against the table, watching Jess carefully. Jess seemed happier the moment they'd left the ARC, which added to Abby's suspicion. Abby also noticed that Jess hadn't said or even glanced in Becker's direction while they were heading out.

"Jess." Abby said slowly.

"Hm?"

"Is everything okay?" Abby asked.

Jess looked to Abby. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

Abby took a deep breath. "Okay. Look, today I've noticed things are a little different. And I'm talking about you coming back from leave."

Jess frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You and Becker." Abby stated.

Jess' eyes widened. "What about Becker and I?"

"The two of you can hardly stand within meters of each other, for starters. Everything he's near you, you don't even look at him. You move away from him the second you have a chance." Abby listed. She took another breath. "You're not…you're not you, Jess. You're not as happy and cheery like you used to be. Something happened to you and I know Becker's part of the reason."

Jess said nothing.

"Jess, you can tell me." Abby said.

Jess took a deep breath. "Becker kissed me."

Abby's eyes grew wide. "When?"

"Three days ago." Jess answered.

"Why?"

"He…I don't know. He was yelling at me in the locker room for diving into the reservoir, telling me where my place was at the ARC. I told him that it wasn't his place to do so…and he kissed me." Jess explained.

Abby nodded. "What happened then?"

"Becker told me that I'd scared him that day." Jess answered. "Then Matt entered and he pushed me away quickly. And now I have no idea if Becker meant what he said to me or if he was going with the moment or something else entirely."

Abby was silent, taking in all Jess had said. It explained a lot. It explained everything actually. What was more concerning to Abby was that she didn't know how to respond to what Jess had told her.

* * *

After lunch with Jess, Abby made it her mission to find Becker and set him straight. She found Becker in the most likely place, the armory, with Connor. Their backs were to Abby, giving her the element of surprise. Abby folded her arms in front of her chest and waited for the moment to let her presence known. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, if they were talking at all.

"You've got a lot of nerve, you know." Abby called.

Both Conner and Becker turned quickly, not realizing Abby had entered. Connor's eyes were wide and fearful. "Whatever I did, I can explain."

Abby forced herself not to smirk at Connor's assumption. "Not you, Connor."

Connor turned toward Becker.

Becker's brows rose. "What did I do?"

Abby nodded her head toward the door. "Connor, give us a moment."

Connor nodded slowly. He looked back at Becker. "Good luck, mate." He jogged around Abby and out of the room.

"So, what did I do?" Becker asked.

"You know what you did." Abby replied.

Becker shook his head. "Clearly I don't, because I have no idea what you're-"

"Jess told me that you kissed her." Abby answered quickly.

Becker closed his mouth. Now he knew what this was about. "How much did she tell you?"

"Everything." Abby answered. "It didn't take long to figure out something's upset her. Everyone knows something wrong, but no one's going to say anything. I'm sure even Lester's noticed."

"And you think that my kissing Jess is the reason?" Becker asked.

"I know it does. Because Jess was perfectly happy and bubbly three days until you kissed her." Abby stated.

"What business is it or yours that I kissed her?" Becker asked.

"It's not the fact that you kissed her, Becker, it's the fact that you abandoned her afterword. You pushed her away." Abby said. "You hurt her, Becker. Jess doesn't know if that kiss meant anything or if you just did it to cut her off. If it meant something or nothing at all, you need to tell her. Because right now, you're hurting Jess. Do something before you lose her."

Becker looked away from Abby.

Abby walked from the door to Becker's side. "Look, I don't know how hard it was here. I don't know what you went through, alone after Sarah. But if you don't fix this Becker, you'll lose Jess without physically losing her."

Becker said nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

Jess sighed deeply. She pulled her cardigan from her locker and slipped her arms through the sleeves. It had been such a long day, even without an anomaly. Jess tied her cardigan and grabbed her purse form the hook. She slung her purse over her shoulder and closed her locker. She turned around and collided with someone. Jess gasped and quickly stepped back.

"I'm so sorry." She said. She looked up and froze.

Becker stood in front of her.

"Becker, sorry. Twice in one day. Gosh." Jess joked. She brushed her hair behind her ear nervously. He was the last person she expected/wanted to run into today.

"Jess-"

"You certainly have a way of sneaking up on people."

"Jess-"

"But then you have to be with this job."

"Jess!" Becker snapped.

Jess quickly closed her mouth.

Becker winced and shook his head. "Sorry. But I…I need you to stop rambling for a moment. I need to tell you something."

Jess nodded slowly.

Becker hesitantly reached out for Jess' arm. He led her to the bench and sat down across from her. "The last time I went through an anomaly, prior to three days ago, was over a year ago. When we sent the last rescue party in search of the others. The day Sarah…"

Jess nodded. She knew what had happened to Sarah Paige that day.

"After I lost Sarah…I thought bout quitting. I didn't I could do my job after losing her, and so many others. I stayed on to prevent anyone else from dying." Becker explained. "I swore to myself I'd never go through another anomaly and I'd do everything I could to make sure no one else made the same mistake of entering them either. And for a time, I thought it was working.

"But when I realized you'd gone through the anomaly… I thought… I thought I'd lost you the same way I lost Sarah. With the way things have been going here, it…it never occurred to me that I could lose you. I always figured that I would be the likely one out the two of us to…to die on the job. I was the one in the field with the creatures, not you. That's why I was so furious with you. You shouldn't have been there." Becker took a breath. "And when Matt said he was going in after you, I couldn't bring myself to go in with them."

Jess gave Becker's hand a squeeze. "But you did."

Becker nodded slowly. "I did. And wasn't easy to step through that anomaly. But I knew that if I didn't go through after the others, I would lose you. And when we got you back, , I knew that I couldn't take the chance of losing you again…without telling you how I felt. But I went about it the wrong way." Becker paused. "I'm not sorry for kissing you, Jess. But I am sorry for nothing finishing what I'd started. I pushed you away and left you alone."

Jess dropped her gaze from him.

Becker lifted his hand to Jess' chin, gently lifting her face. Jess met Becker's gaze. "The thing is, I…I care about you, Jess. More than just another colleague. And I don't…I don't think… I don't think I could ever recover…if I lost you. I'd do everything to keep that from happening. It's my job to keep everyone on this team safe and I…I thought I'd failed you."

Jess was at a loss for words. In all the months of working with Becker, getting to know him, and fancying him, Jess never knew any of what Becker had just told her. She never knew he'd been just as scared of losing her, just as she had been terrified of losing him to those creatures in the school. Jess saw the fear in his eyes; Jess had shared that look dozens of times over simply by watching him over camera feeds. But there was something more in his gaze. Something that touched her, warmed her heart.

Jess shook her head. "You haven't failed me once, Becker. If it hadn't been for you, none of us would have come back through that anomaly. I don't think you could ever fail me."

Becker snorted lightly. The corners of his lips turned up slightly. He gently ran his thumb over Jess' cheek. He leaned toward her slowly. Jess closed her eyes as her lips met his. Becker pulled her close to him, wrapping his free arm around her waist. Jess laid her hands against his chest, gripping the curve of his shoulders. She marveled how his arms felt around her. All her doubts and fears melted from his touch. Her heart swelled in her chest.

Becker pulled from her slowly. His forehead pressed against her. "I love you, Jess Parker."


End file.
